cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Travolta
John Travolta (1954 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Devil's Rain'' (1975) [Danny]: Melts, along with all the other cultists, when "the devil's rain" is unleashed upon them. *''Carrie'' (1976) [Billy Nolan]: Killed in a car crash/explosion (along with Nancy Allen) when Sissy Spacek telekinetically sends their car out of control. (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Pulp Fiction ''(1994) [Vincent Vega]: Shot in the stomach with his own sub-machine gun by Bruce Willis in the kitchen of his old house, after John comes out of the bathroom, causing him to fall back through the door (his body is later seen sitting in a bathtub as Bruce looks in). (Thanks to Tal, Vince, Gary, Robert and Mikhail) *''White Man's Burden'' (1995) '[''Louis Pinnock]: Shot to death by police in the street, convinced he's not dropping his gun as he is trying to attract help for his boss. (Thanks to Gary) *Michael ''(1996)' [Michael]: Playing an angel, he "dies" due to his inability to remain on the earthly plane of existence (his body disappears into a mass of feathers as Oliver Platt and the other reporters look on). (Thanks to Gary) *''Phenomenon ''(1996) [George Malley] Dies of a brain tumor with Kyra Sedgwick by his side. *''Broken Arrow'' (1996) [Vic "Deak" Deakins]: Killed in an explosion when he is propelled into several burning fuel drums by his own deactivated nuclear missile when Christian Slater tampers with the controls and aims it at him (following a martial arts fight between them over a remote detonator). (Thanks to Gary and Robert) *''Face/Off ''(1997) [Sean Archer/Castor Troy]: Playing a dual role (due to the identity-switching premise), "Castor" is shot with a spear gun and pinned to a wall by Nicolas Cage (it's actually Nicolas' character dying with John's face.) (Thanks to Gary) *''Mad City'' (1997) [Sam Baily]: Commits suicide by setting off a bomb (having failed to shoot himself) on discovering Bill Nunn has died because of him. (Thanks to Gary) *''A Love Song for Bobby Long ''(2004) [Bobby Long]: Dies (off screen) of unspecified circumstances (presumably liver/kidney failure from prolonged alcohol poisoning). His grave is later seen when visited by his daughter (Scarlett Johansson). * The Punisher (2004) [Howard Saint]: Burned to death while being dragged behind a car as explosions go off all around him. (Thanks to Robert) *''The Taking Of Pelham 123 ''(2009) [Ryder/Dennis Ford/Mr. Blue]: Shot in the chest/stomach by Denzel Washington (through a chainlink fence) as John pulls a gun on Denzel. He dies whilst talking to Denzel. Notable Connections Brother of Joey Travolta, Ellen Travolta, Ann Travolta, Margaret Travolta and Sam Travolta Mr. Kelly Preston Gallery Johntravolta.jpg|John Travolta in Pulp Fiction Deakins' death.png|John Travolta's death in Broken Arrow Travolta brain tumor.PNG|John Travolta in Phenomenon Saint's death.png|John Travolta burning in The Punisher Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:1954 Births Category:Scientologist Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by psychic attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Ghost scenes Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting